Happy Jikan
Happy Jikan (Happy Time,幸せなじかん) is a Hello!Project group that is fully made up of Chinese girls, being the first Hello!Project group to do so. They made their debut in 2000, making 3 singles during that year. Their highest selling single MIRAI LOVE holds a record for Hello!Project with 12,005,475 copies sold in two weeks and it was number one on the oricon charts for one a month and 5 weeks. Happy Jikan's least selling single is "SHOOTING STAR~Girls Dream~" with only 39,905 copies sold. They sold 23,567,986 in Japan alone and 20,809,012 in China alone. Altogether, they sold 443,769,998. In 2007-2008, Happy Jikan went on a short hiatus due to alll the members (except for first generation member Jia, second generation member Ning and fifth generation member Lu) graduating. Meanwhile, Tsunku held auditions for a sixth generation and Happy Jikan had a new single (featuring the sixth genertaion in early December 2008.) The groups 'H.P SUPER IDOLS. ' color is ' Green.' Happy Jikan lyrics websites: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ Members Current Menmbers *Hoi Daiyu (Green) 6th gen (boss) *Wang DaoMing (Red) 6th gen (co-boss) *Wu Jiao (Yellow) 6th gen *Aoi Xiao (Purple) 6th gen *Zheng May Ai (Silver) 6th gen *Sun Fang (Gold) 6th gen *Zheng Mei (Rose) 6th gen *Zeng Yun (Teal) 6th/7th gen *Hsaoi Zhe (Dark Blue) 7th gen *Joe Song (Berry) 7th gen *Bui Shun (Orchid) 7th gen Sixth Generation (2008) The sixth generation auditions were announced when more than half of Happy Jikan's members graduated. The auditions were called the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions. It had a total of eight members, but Zeng Yun had graduated in 2011. They were first announced at a Happy Jikan mini live and the members were revealed at HAPPY JIKAN'S~HEY SIX~! tour September 19, 2008. The current members are: *Hoi Daiyu *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Aoi Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei Seventh Generation (2012) The seventh generation was announced at HAPPY MEGA SWEET. It was announced that HAPPY JIKAN ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~(HAPPY JIKAN~You ready OR NOT?~) were set to begin at one of Happy Jikan's mini lives, by Haoi. The auditions began June 25, 2012 and they ended September 10, 2012. Zeng Yun, former sixth generation member,won. The results were announced September 14th, 2012. The new members are: *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun Former Members First Generation (2000) *Su Meili (graduated August 23, 2003 B 2000-06-24 until 2003-08-23) (Color- Rose) *Chen Jingfei (graduated Feburary 11, 2007 B 2003-08-24 until 2007-02-11) (Color-''' Orange') *Zhou Jia (left due to having a sickness May 18, 2009 '''B 2007-02-13 until 2009-05-18')(Color-''' Purple'; color was transferred to ' Dark Blue ' after the 6th gen joined) Second Generation (2001) *Huang Ning (graduated August 11, 2010 '''B 2009-05-22 until 2010-08-11) '(Green; color was transferred to ' Sky Blue '''after the 6th gen joined) *Xie Biyu (fired, August 15,2007) (Color-' Lavendar') Third Generation (2004) *Da Meihui (left due to broken leg December 14, 2006) (Color-' Dark Blue') Fourth Generation (2004) *Yue YuanJun (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-' Rose') Fifth Generation(2005) *Yin Lu (graduated May 18, 2011 '''B 2010-08-17 until 2011-05-18') (Color-''' Orchid') *Ruu Maya (graduated Feburary 11, 2007) (Color-'''Silver') Sixth Generation(2008) *Zeng Yun (left the group due to her school in China forcing her to come back, May 8, 2011, but is now an official seventh generation member) History 1999 In 1999, Tsunku held "Hello!China Group" auditions in Tokyo. Over 70 chinese girls were auditioning, including Su Meili, Chen Jingfei, Zhou Jia and Huang Ning (failed to get excepted). The auditions took over a year due to school, the girls needing to learn chinese and because there was over 70 girls auditioning. 2000 Meili, Jingefei and Jia made up the new Chinese group "Happy Jikan". Their first single: Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta, was released September 29, even though the groups debut was announced September 23. Happy Jikan released their second single, Ài, which was released November 24, 2000. It was and still is their only single to be in chinese. December 23, Happy Jikan released their third single Sorry. 2001 April 12, Jia was suspended because she had anger issues. Tsunku held auditions for sub members to replace her. The sub members were Huang Ning and Xie Biyu. April 23, Happy Jikan released the single Utsukushii. This was thier first single without Jia. July 19, Happy Jikan released the single HEART. October 13, Jia came back to the Hello!Project and the submembers became fulltime second generation members. 2002 January 5, Happy Jikan released their first photobook HAPPY♥JIKAN. January 22, Happy Jikan released the single SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~.It is currently Happy Jikan's least selling single, but it was number #9 on Oricon Charts. September 15, Happy Jikan released the single Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~. It was number #1 on Oricon Charts for 10 weeks,and sold 4,450,123. 2003 April 24, Happy Jikan released the single Jobuguddo!. July 14, at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD, Meili did not attend. Jia then told why, becuase she was graduating and Meili did not want to sadden her fans. This is her announcement, it was said over the stage screen: http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/2012/09/meilis-graduation-announcement-20030714.html. August 1, Happy Jikan released the single GIVE LOVE A CHANCE! August 23, Leader Su Meili graduated. August 24, Chen Jingfei took Meili's place as leader. October 8, Happy Jikan released the single Dear Mirai,their first single without Meili December 31, Happy Jikan released the single Sore wa Shin No Aidearu Baai. 2004 Febuary 12, Happy Jikan released the single Anata Ga Inakute Sabishiidesu.This single was dedicated to Meili. March 13, Happy Jikan released the single RAINBOW. It was number one on the oricon charts for 12 weeks, with 4,981,798 copies sold. It was Happy Jikan's best selling single until MIRAI LOVE was released in 2012. May 15, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Min'na!. May 25, Happy Jikan announced that there will be a third generation. The auditions lasted until October 5, and the winner was Da Meihui and it was their first 1-nin generation. October 12, Happy Jikan announced that there will be a 4th generation. The auditions lasted until December 12 and the winner was Yue YuanJun. This was the last and is still the last 1-nin generation. 2005 March 24, Happy Jikan released the single Isse Ni! March 30, Tsunku himself announced the fifth generation. The auditions ended June 30 and the winners were Yin Lu and Ruu Maya. September 23, Happy Jikan released the single "Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!". Each member had a solo version, as Chen said that this was their 5 year anniversary single. December 12, Happy Jikan released the single Shiawasena Chirstmas. 2006 March 18, Happy Jikan released their second photobook. It is called "FOREVER." April 14, during a promotion live of their upcoming single "DIFFERENT." Yin Lu fell off the stage. She was said to be okay, but had a broken wrist. May 11, Happy Jikan released the single "DIFFERENT". Yin Lu was not featured in the dance shot version due to her injury, but she was featured in the close up and the "another" version. August 18, Happy Jikan released the single "Dakara?". Yin Lu was once again not featured in the dance shot version. December 12, It was reported that third generation member, Da Meihui, had broken her leg. She announced that she would be graduating due to her injury. December 14, Da promised that she will return to her Hello!Project activites when she recovers. December 18, Tsunku announced that after Da returns, she will become a soloist. December 22, Happy Jikan released the single "Honto No Watashi.". Yin was fully recovered and was featured in the dance shot. 2007 January 10, during the H''APPY JIKAN~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007'', Chen Jingfei, Yue YuanJun and Ruu Maya announced their graduation. Feburary 11, Chen, Yue and Ruu had officially graduated. Feburary 12, Zhou Jia became leader of Happy Jikan. March 16,Tsunku announced the sixth generation auditions,called Happy Jikan's ~Get Ready!Go~ Sixth Generation Auditions.''Since the group only had four remaining members,he thought new members should be added. April 18, Happy Jikan released the single "''Nani Ka,Nani Ka..". It was close to being Happy Jikan's lowest selling single, but then it got 4,000 more copies sold than "SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~" on it's fourth day. May 15, Happy Jikan released their third photobook "Jinsei.". August 12, on Xie Biyu's blog, she trash talked Tsunku saying that he is a "sick bastard", "perverted freak" and a "no good loser, who is a bad manager and is very racist". August 15, after seeing the blog, Tsunku fired her immediantly. Xie said that she did not care, and was sent to "The Idol! Squad", by Tsunku's orders. November 2, Happy Jikan released the single "Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka?". It is a japanese version to Su Meili's solo "Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?", which was the Limited Edition A B-side to Ài. 2008 Feburary 13, Happy Jikan released the single "Something New..". May 18, Happy Jikan released their fourth photobook, with all the auditionees for the sixth generation called "Ending Wa Arimasen!". It became their best selling photobook with 57,809 copies sold. September 10, the sixth generation auditions were announced to be over, but no one knew who won. September 19, at the HAPPY JIKAN~HEY SIX!~TOUR, the sixth generation winners were revealed to be Haoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Zeng Yun, Wu Jiao, Ao Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang and Zheng Mei. It was their first generation to go over three members. December 14, Happy Jikan released the single "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 January 14, Happy Jikan released their first cover single: "Cheers", which was a cover of the Filipino song "Mabuhay". March 28, Happy Jikan released their fifth photo book called "ALL FOR ONE". May 17, It was announced that Zhou was in the hospital due to appendicitis. This is what she said: "My stomach was not feeling very good so I told my mom. I then fainted by the time I told her, so I was rushed into the hospital. I have to get major surgery because I have appendicitis. '' ''May 18, 2009, I will no longer be a Happy Jikan member. It is too risky, and I don't want this to happen again. The doctor told me that if I keep on dancing, it will get worse. I wish good luck to all the other members and I will keep my faith in Happy Jikan." May 18, Jia officially graduated from Happy Jikan and the Hello!Project and the leadership was given to Huang Ning. July 1, Happy Jikan released the single Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu. It was the first Happy Jikan single to not feature Zhou Jia. July 18, Leader Huang Ning released a book called "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future". The book tells the life of Happy Jikan, how it started, and all it's current generations and it's "future" generations. The book sold over 58,900 copies. September 14, Happy Jikan released the single Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono. The single was written by Huang Ning. December 4, Happy Jikan released the photobook "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~". It is in memory of Happy Jikan's past years and Huang's book. 2010 March 18, It was announced that Leader Huang Ning would be graduating August 11,2010: Tsunku's Comment: Eversince releasing her first book, it seemed like Huang would be writing more and more often. She even wrote Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono! Huang is very smart in ELA, but it seemed like writing was becoming an obsession. Huang started to skip practices, so I sat her down one day,with assisant manager Akami and we talked. Huang told us that she wanted to graduate from Happy Jikan. Akami decided a graduation date for her: August 11,2010. Huang's Comment: I love Hello!Project and all my fans. But, I am deciding to leave Happy Jikan. Eversince releasing my book, I felt like I was actually tempted to leave Happy Jikan, and since I am leader now, I tried to be responsible and forget it. But things started to get worse. The itch started to come back and bother me more, so when I sat down with Tsunku and Akami, I just said it. '' ''I will be graduating August 11, 2010, to go to college and pursue a career in writing. April 28, Happy Jikan released the single: Saizen O Tsukushite Mimashou. August 11, Happy Jikan Leader Huang Ning graduated and the leadership was given to Yin Lu. December 8, Happy Jikan released their first Double A Side (and their first single without Huang,since 'Sorry') Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going!. 2011 Feburary 12, Happy Jikan released the single: Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu. It was the group's 30th single and 998,218 copies were sold. April 4,Happy Jikan released their second mini album,Happy♥Taimu. March 21, It was announced that Yin Lu would be graduating. With no comments about it, there was only an announcement and the day of her graduation ceremony. May 8, Zeng Yun unexpectadely graduated from Happy Jikan because of her old school. Yin graduated May 18, and the leadership was given to Hoi Daiyu. June 2, Happy Jikan released the single Hold On!. Yin's lines were given to Wu Jiao, due to her unexpected graduation. It was the first Happy Jikan single not to feature Yin Lu since Isse Ni!. Also, the single did not get alot of promotion, but 44,582 copies were sold. June 4, Wang Dao Ming got a serious case of pneumonia. This is what she said: Well, bad news. I have pneumonia. I was never expecting this, but my fever got really high. It was 103 degrees. Which means, for now, I have to stop my activities in Happy Jikan. June 11, Wang returned to her activites in Happy Jikan. July 18, Happy Jikan released the single Sekushina Babe. September 8, Happy Jikan released both the photobook "HJ HJ~" and the single YOUTH!. December 12, Happy Jikan released the single School Girl Love. It was used as the opening for Take Two!'s drama Joshiko-sei no Koi. 2012 January 18, It was announced that the sixth generation would be having an anniversary event on September 19, 2012, at the Shibuya-AX for their 4 year anniversary as Happy Jikan members. May 14,Happy Jikan released the single Renai Spirit!. June 25, It was announced that Happy Jikan would be having seventh generation auditions called "Happy Jikan~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA~". It was revealed that Zeng Yun was auditioning again. July 11, Happy Jikan released the single MIRAI LOVE. It is currently the best selling single of Hello!Project, with 12,005,475 copies sold and it was number one the on oricon charts for one month and 5 weeks. September 14, it was revealed that Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe and Bui Shun were the seventh generation winners. September 30, Happy Jikan released the single "Tantei Shojo" but it did not feature Hsaoi Zhe. In Late October, it was announced that Happy Jikan was releasing their 37th single, Ogoe De!!,and that it was featuring Hsaoi Zhe. 2013 Happy Jikan's 38th single,Cinderella Naite,was announced to be released March 10,2013. Life In The Group A video was released,March 11,2007,about how life was within the group.The video was centered around leader Zhou Jia,and sub leader Huang Ning. Zhou Jia said "Being in Happy Jikan involves moving to Japan.It is really had,and there is some racism.But you just have to remind yourself that you are the one who is succesful,not them.Being in Happy Jikan involves you having to learn another language.It may seem funny,and awkward for you,but you have to have your peers understand you.".''Huang Ning said ''"Happy Jikan is a great group,but there is alot of responsibility.Since you are foreign,alot is expected of you.Well,what I mean is that you are expected to pay attention alot during lessons and learn from it.". Zhou Jia also said,"When you are boss,it is your job to stay on top of things.You have to scold members when they are in the wrong,and you have to make sure to represent your group respectively."''Huang Ning also said,"When you are co boss,you have to take over for the boss when they are not present and support the boss and other members."'' It also showed Yin Lu and Xie Biyu.It showed how both struggled with their japanese,and were often scolded by the staff.But since they are younger members,Zhou had to keep them in line and make sure they behave.This document shows that it is not easy being in Happy Jikan,and was purposely made for the sixth generation audition participants. Discography Singles *All singles and CDs were produced by Zetima up until 'DIFFERENT'.The rest of the singles and CDs are produced by BH Records. #2000.09.29 Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta #2000.11.24 Ài #2000.12.23 Sorry #2001.04.23 Utsukushii #2001.07.18 HEART #2002.01.22 SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ #2002.09.15 Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ #2003.04.24 Jobuguddo! #2003.08.02 GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #2003.10.08 Dear Mirai #2003.12.31 Sore wa Shin No Aidearu Baai #2004.02.14 Anata Ga Inakute Sabishiidesu #2004.05.13 RAINBOW #2004.07.25 Shiawasena Min'na! #2005.03.24 Isse Ni! #2005.09.23 HappyTaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! #2005.12.12 Shiawasena Chirstmas #2006.05.11 DIFFERENT #2006.08.15 Dakara? #2006.12.22 Honto No Watashi #2007.04.18 Nani Ka,Nani Ka... #2007.11.02 Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka? #2008.02.13 Something New.. #2008.12.14 Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono #2009.01.14 Cheers #2009.07.01 Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #2009.09.14 Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono #2010.04.28 Saizen O Tsukushite Mimashou #2010.12.08 Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #2011.02.12 Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu #2011.06.02 Hold On! #2011.08.18 Sekushina Babe #2011.12.12 School Girl Love #2012.05.14 Renai Spirit! #2012.07.11 MIRAI LOVE #2012.09.30 Tantei Shojo #2012.12.03 Ogoe De!! #2013.03.10 Cinderella Naite Albums #2000.11.18 #1 #2001.09.18 ONGAKU 2 #2002.08.29 Uta 3 #2003.11.29 WAO 4 #2004.11.30 Wǒmen de 5th #2005.07.17 Ài 6 #2006.09.04 ALBUM 7 #2008.06.12 Happy♥Onna 8 #2009.04.11 Anata No Kanojo! #2010.05.07 ♥LUCKY♥ #2011.06.13 11th! #2012.12.23 12 Dakishimete Mini Albums #2007.11.17 MINI 1 #2011.04.03 Happy♥Taimu Best Of Albums #2003.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan 2000's! #2011.12.18 Best Of Happy Jikan ~From 2009 to 2011~! Other Singles #2011.11.16 Busu Ni Naranai Testugaku (MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku) #2012.09.16 Tomodachi Oh Tomodachi (MORNING JIKAN) #2012.12.14 Wakuteka Mirai Chance (MORNING JIKAN) #2013.05.15 Victory! (H.P SUPER IDOLS.) Releases Photobooks #2002.01.05 HAPPY♥JIKAN #2006.03.18 FOREVER #2007.05.15 Jinsei. #2008.05.18 Ending Wa Arimasen! #2009.03.28 ALL FOR ONE #2009.12.04 Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~ #2011.09.08 HJ HJ~ Calendars #2002.05.11 It's Happy Jikan! #2006.02.13 Over AGAIN. #2009.07.11 Smiles #2012.04.17 Hold On! Happy Jikan Concerts *List Of Happy Jikan Concerts Milestones *Seventh Generation member Bui Shun is the first member to be born after the formation of the group. *Bui Shun and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the youngest participants of an audition to join Happy Jikan,being only ten years old when they joined. *Zheng May Ai and Zheng Mei hold a record of being the first sisters to join the same group. *All of their singles except for Hold On! ''and ''SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ ''have ranked in the Oricon Weekly Singles Top 5. *As of July 2012,with the release of MIRAI LOVE,they hold a record of being the best selling CPop/JPop girl group. *Chen Jingfei holds a record of being the youngest co-boss,being only 15 years old when she became co-boss. *Hoi Daiyu and Su Meili hold a record of being the youngest bosses,being only 17 when they became boss. *Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan (as of 2011) *Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan, beating the previous record set by AKB48 *Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan,beating the previous record set by Morning Musume *When the sixth generation member joined,all of them were 10-15.Everyone else was an adult (20 or older) Trivia *Happy Jikan is currently the best selling Hello!Project group. *Da Meihui was the first Happy Jikan member to become a soloist. *The following members graduated from Happy Jikan but not the Hello!Project(in graduation order): #Su Meili (Returned) #Da Meihui #Yue YuanJun #Ruu Maya #Zhou Jia (Returned) #Yin Lu *Is the second Hello!Project group to release over 30 singles. Morning Musume being the first. *Saito Kotomi said that she is Happy Jikan's biggest fan. *The single ''Hold On! ''was first performed at Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~. *Every other year, they have a 'Birthday' concert for the formation of the group in 2000. *'Shiawasena Christmas''' was Happy Jikan's first single to not be sold in China and Taiwan. The reasoning for this is because the group had less than 10 days to prepare for the single. *In Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta all the girls have an accent.But after the release of their third singles,it was noted that their accents were gone. *Yin Lu would always call Happy Jikan 'Happy Taimu' or 'Boring Jikan'. *''Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~'' is a pronounciation of 'My Heart Beats For You'. *Happy Jikan was the first Hello!Project group to be made up of Chinese girls. *Happy Jikan is the only group to have a boss '''and a '''co boss. *All Happy Jikan auditions have five auditions.This is because the fourth round,the girls are taught japanese,and the fifth round,is the final round. *It was rumored that their 2013 spring tour was going to take place in China.The rumor was proven false. *Tsunku said that Happy Jikan would be one of the longest lived groups,and if not,the longest. *Out of all 38 singles: #One of them has a chinese title #19 of them have a full japanese title #12 of them have a full english title #The rest have half and half (part is english,part is japanese) Awards *2000.12.29 Best China Group of 2000 *2005.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2005 *2008.02.19 Oricon's Number One Group of 2008 *2010.12.29 Best China Group of 2010 *2012.12.18 Best Girl Group of 2012 Auditions Auditions are made to find and add new members to Happy Jikan.For example,the sixth generations had the most girls picked because at the time,Happy Jikan had only 3 remaining members. *Hello!China Group *Welcome ~Happy Jikan Sub Members!~ *Happy Jikan ★San Kai★ Third Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan ★Four Kai★ Fourth Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan '05 Fifth Generation! *Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions *Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! Subgroups Not to be mistaken with shuffles units or other separate groups of Hello! Project. *Hontomoni (Truemoni) *Peximoni (Complexmoni) '' *Chuugoku no yoru ''(Chinese Night) *LOVE ME *Hǎo yàng de! (HYD!) Heritage Colors Each Happy Jikan member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *'Orchid': **Yin Lu (2005-2011) **Bui Shun (2012-present) *'Dark Blue' **'Da Meihui (2004-2006) **Zhou Jia (2008-2009) **Hsaoi Zhe (2012-present) *'Sky Blue' **Huang Ning (2008-2010) *'Rose' **'Su Meili (2000-2003) **Yue YuanJun (2004-2007) **Zheng Mei (2008-present) *Red **'Wang Dao Ming (2008-present) *'Purple' **'Zhou Jia (2000-2008) **Aoi Xiao (2008-present) *'Teal' **Zeng Yun (2008-2011,2012-present) *'Green ' **'Huang Ning (2001-2008) **'Hoi Daiyu (2008-present) *'Yellow' **'Wu Jiao (2008-present) *'Gold' **'Sun Fang (2008-present) *'Silver' **'Ruu Maya (2005-2007) **Zheng May Ai (2008-present) *'Berry' **'Joe Song (2012-present) *'Orange' **Chen Jingfei (2000-2007) *'Lavendar' **''''''Xie Biyu (2001-2007) Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Group Formations in 2000 Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan fifth generation Category:Happy Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Third Generation Category:Happy Jikan Second Generation Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:Labels Category:Chinese Nationality